Ice Creams and True Love
by IcyTanya
Summary: “Seto, you are one crazy cookie,” he had said. I knew I should have been slightly more surprised that he called me by my first name, an insult by itself, and that I allowed him to but it didn’t really come to me until much later that I shouldn’t have.


Disclaimer:- My parents did not name me Kazuki Takahashi, I suggested changing it but…so no, I don't think I own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
This is a one-shot. No prequels or sequels, I think. Not sure where this will end up really.

* * *

**Ice-Creams And True Love**

* * *

Seto rubbed his eyes tiredly as he passed his brother's room to go down the stairs. He had been moving around a lot that day, very restless. And now that it was eleven-thirty at night and he already had half a day's lead on his work, he still couldn't get to sleep. 

It didn't help that the house seemed uncommonly quiet and almost every sound distracted him. Not surprising really, considering that he had been working on a project with Jounouchi for the past three weeks and four days out of seven the boy had stayed over. Meaning video games and junk food galore and Mokuba had been keeping irregular hours too. After all, _how could he say no when he knew that it was only temporary?_ And besides, he was proud of the fact that no one could beat his brother at video games except himself. Then he had seen Jounouchi.

And he had gotten a sort of tentative truce with the blond because really, _how long could you smirk at someone and insult them when all you really felt was a distant companionship?_ He hadn't wanted to acknowledge it but he had had to when-

"Dogs aren't allowed in the swimming pool grounds, I don't want any fleas or fur in the pool." I had said when I found him beside the indoor pool on one of the benches that were simply there because Mokuba wanted them.

"I'll go soon," he had simply answered, lazing back

I was so amazed that I simply asked, "Are you ill?"

He had sat up then, and blinked as if he weren't quite sure of my sanity, hypocritical coming from him! He had shook his head and asked me slowly, "Nope, should I be?"

"Yes," idiotic thing to say but I had never been quite so flustered before, "Actually, no but I just insulted you and all you thought of saying was fine? Fine?" I demanded really worked up now.

He had smiled devilishly, almost a smirk, "Well, c'mon Kaiba, if you sleep over at someone's house, eat their food, use their clothes, swimming pool, swimming trunks, and eat their entire stock of bitter chocolate, the least you can do is allow them to insult you and get away with it."

Honestly, I didn't see the point of those irritating bright yellow benches in an indoor pool. I was sure they were the cause of my fuzzyheadededness right now, and I said as much, though I didn't use exactly those terms. The world will come to an end before I use a word like 'fuzzyheadedness'

"Seto, you are one crazy cookie," he had replied

I knew I should have been slightly more surprised that he called me by my first name (an insult by itself) and that I allowed him to but it didn't really come to me until much later that I shouldn't have.

I asked him why he had taken the bitter choc since we had a lot more delicious flavors lying around the house (it's Mokuba I'm trusting when I say they're delicious, I really don't like chocolate so much myself). He had replied, "I like it a lot more." Of course, being who he is, he didn't stop there, "I didn't like it at first, I mean, bloody hell, I hated it the first time I tasted it. But the time after, it didn't taste so bad. After that I started to like it. Then, I became addicted to the sweetness you get after you've finished eating."

With a shrug, "I suppose it's because it's the same every time you taste it but sometimes you'll get one which tastes just a bit different. Kinda like you, Seto. Though, _how can ya hate somethin' then fall in love with it?_ I dunno" And we had burst out in **giggles**, at our age!  
Soon after, he became Katsuya to me and it seemed quite natural really. Seriously, _how could you laugh together with someone and despise them at the same time?_

I woke up from my self-induced stupor to find myself in front of the special freezer which held my stack of vanilla ice-cream. No one but me came to it. My brother once asked me why I liked only vanilla flavor, I'd shrugged and said, "It's really because it's so common and everyone thinks that it'll taste bland, not good. So did I, the first time, I had it before you were born. But then, the blandness disappeared because it tasted just slightly different every time, and absolutely unique without looking it."

Mokuba had gaped at me after that, "I've never seen you talk so much about anything except Duel Monsters, big brother" he had answered to my questioning gaze, "I didn't know you loved ice-cream that much!"

But that still didn't tell me why I felt like the answer to my restlessness should be in this carton of ice-cream I was staring at. Which had melted and was dripping down my fingers currently. So, tell me, _how do you find answers when you don't know which questions to ask?_

I glanced up quickly, even through the thunder and the steady pitter-patter of the rain coming down, I thought I had heard a knock.

_Tap Tap_ there it was again 

'Who would be calling at this hour of the night and on a night like this?' I thought in annoyance, 'And why not just use the bell?'I really contemplated leaving whoever it was until morning if they cared to wait. But something told me that I would regret doing that and I had always relied heavily on my gut instinct.

So I put the carton back in the freezer and pressed the door shut. I went towards the password-locked wooden door and murmured in the password. I barely managed to move out of the way when the door swung open. Standing outside was a wet, shivering Katsuya Jounouchi. I gaped down at him, his darkened eyes seemed to be wet from more than just rain and he had a bruised lip and quite a few cuts on his arms. Not a very good state to be having a nocturnal walk in the monsoon.  
And he looked absolutely miserable as he gazed up at me pathetically. So why did I –finally- feel at peace?

_How could he say no when he knew it was only temporary?_  
I make my own destiny, I don't have to say no andit doesn't have to be temporary!

_How long could you smirk at someone and insult them when all you really felt was a distant companionship?  
_Not very long, sooner or later I had made up my mind and unconsciously moved in the right direction.

_How can you hate something, then fall in love with it?_  
You can't, it isn't possible. The opposite of love is indifference, not hate. So it means you loved it from the start, just couldn't see it.How could you laugh together with someone and despise them at the same time?

_How could you laugh together with someone and despise them at the same time?  
_It's not possible, you can't despise someone and feel equal enough to them to appreciate their humor at the same time. The laugh's a fake or…you don't despise them.

_**How do you find answers when you don't know which questions to ask?**_  
**You always do know, the difficulty is in acknowledging them. That's why dreaming is so important. Dreams always tell the truth about your perceptions.**

So I stepped forward and hugged the blond and slowly brought him inside without releasing him. And as the tremors gradually stopped I gave myself a few moments of wallowing in the complete peace that I was feeling. I knew that a second later I would have to let in the nagging worry poking at meandI would have to bandage him up and ask him why he had been outside on a night like this, howhe had gotten hurt…all of that but right now,

"You're my vanilla, Katsuya," I murmured into his wet locks

I felt rather than saw his slow smile but I definitely both felt and heard it when he answered, "Bitter Seto chocolate,"

So, Mokuba was right after all, ice-cream does hold all the answers.

* * *

I hope everyone liked it, it wasn't meant to be much more than a bittersweet ficlet. Please review, this storywas quite welldone for a spur of the moment thing, if i do say so myself(besides, I finished this in two hours, I believe I deserve some credit). And my sister says she'll never look at vanilla ice-cream the same way again. 


End file.
